Rethinking Command Staff
by Carpentersfan2010
Summary: Aftermath of Trip's actions that led up to the death of the Cogenitor in the ENT Episode "Cogenitor." After close to 2 weeks Archer is ready to put Tucker off the ship unless he can give him a damn good reason not to...


" It's time you learned to weigh the possible repercussions of your actions.  
>You've always been impulsive. Maybe the death of the cogenitor will teach you a<br>lesson.. You knew you had no business interfering with those people." Archer  
>moved around from behind his desk; his face grim. Looking across the room at Trip the<br>disappointment clear in his eyes. " But you just couldn't let it alone. You  
>thought you were doing the right thing. I would have agreed with you if we were back on Earth. We're in deep space and a person is dead. A person that<br>would still be alive if we hadn't made first contact. I guess I haven't been very  
>successful at getting through to you. If I had, you would have thought a lot<br>harder before doing what you did." Turning to the portal Archer looked out at  
>the stream stars. " Dismissed."<p>

Jonathan Archer replayed those harsh words over in his mind for what seemed  
>like the millionth time. Maybe he'd been too hard on Trip. As a Captain he'd<br>never liked having to dress down on his officers. Leaning back on his pillows as  
>he lay on his bed in his quarters he shook his head. You can't let yourself<br>think that way... Trip was out of line. He needed to be taken down a peg.  
>However as much as he rationalized it away in the pit of his stomach John hated<br>that it was his best friend who had been at fault, a man that he'd come to see as  
>more than just a good friend Trip was family to him in all the ways that counted<br>most.

Trip just sat there on the edge of his own bed, staring down at the ground. If  
>the shock of events hadn't been enough, a person dying because of his own<br>interference, the way Archer dismissed him, which was enough to drive the point home somehow, it just magnified things to hear it from his mouth. Trip couldn't  
>stand the way he sound most of all, that layer of disappointment, and Trip could<br>feel it wasn't all pointed at him, that's what tore him up more Trip thought.

Archer's mood had been so sour over the past few days most of the crew had given  
>him a wide berth, even Porthos instinctively knew not to beg for cheese one of<br>his most priced treats.. John had avoided Main Engineering and had chosen  
>instead have a crewmen fetch whatever it was that was needed so he didn't have<br>to call down and hear the other man's voice. He'd even cancelled their planned  
>dinner two nights following the "dressing down". John had almost let it go<br>through but he was not ready to forgive Trip just yet. He was on his way back  
>from the Bridge to his quarters when T'Pol called out in the corridor. " Captain<br>as your first officer I must point out that your actions as of late have been  
>most distressing. Is there something wrong?"<p>

" I don't want to talk about it." Archer's voice had a deadly edge to it. "  
>Commander it doesn't concern you."<p>

T'Pol arched an eyebrow. " Captain that is not true. The safety of this ship and  
>crew depends on the state of your wellbeing it would be remiss of me not to<br>point out a serious flaw in your command ability. Perhaps you should talk to  
>someone. I know that Commander Tucker and you have always been quite<br>friendly with each other. In fact I have heard Trip refer to you as his " best  
>friend " on several occasions. Perhaps he could help you with whatever it is<br>that is troubling you. If not Trip then perhaps you should seek out Dr. Phlox  
>instead."<p>

John waved his XO off with a dismissive hand." That is enough Sub-Commander.  
>Dismissed."<p>

As he continued down the corridor in his mind he knew that what the Vulcan had  
>said was true. The one person he needed to talk to was Trip. So against his<br>better judgement he hit the com-panel near his computer terminal in his cabin. "  
>Archer to Tucker. Report to my quarters... On the double." He didn't wait for a<br>response.

Trip was drying his hair, having just got off shift. He smiled to hear the  
>voice, but couldn't quite read it, it was too...formal. He slipped on the blue<br>briefs they were all given, and then got into his uniform again, his hair not  
>done as he head for the captains quarters, as he walked in he did smile, remember<br>the last time he spoke with Archer and he was almost instantly filled with shame  
>and the smile faded before Archer could even look at him "You called Captain?"<p>

Sitting on the small couch in his quarters Archer scratched Porthos behind his  
>ears for few moments more before looking up at his Chief Engineer but at the<br>moment he didn't add best friend to the list of titles he usually gave the other  
>man. " I called you here against my better judgement.. However T'Pol seems to<br>think that you and I should talk this out. Frankly I am content to just let it  
>go on the way it has been for the past few days." Archer stood up and moved to<br>his desk where he activated his computer terminal. The screen lit up with two  
>personal files. Both of them Commanders. " Duvall and Southerland. .. " Archer<br>said. " Both are looking to transfer to the Enterprise and are looking to head  
>up the Engineering department.. "<p>

The Captain turned back to look at Trip." Perhaps it's best for all of us to  
>take a breather. I have been rethinking the Command staff of Enterprise over the<br>past few days." Archer didn't need to say anything more and let the thought hang  
>in the air.<p>

"Wait Captain, you want to send me away? I'm the best engineer you're going to have  
>for this ship, you know that" Trip confusion was mixed with anger, not only did<br>Archer dismiss him a few days ago, now he wanted to send him away, out of sight,  
>out of mind. "I know I messed up, but do you really want me gone now" He was<br>hurt, but he was hiding it pretty damn well, his voice was only hinting it now  
>and then.<p>

" Once again you don't see the bigger picture Commander." Archer had almost  
>called him Trip. " The fact is you and I have gotten a little too familiar with<br>each other. I have known you for almost 12 years and in that time I have had to  
>save your ass on more than one occasion, not to mention I have allowed you to<br>get away with things that most commanding officers would have never allowed."  
>Archer's own anger and unsettled emotions coming to the forefront. " I was ready<br>to bust your ass back to Crewman Forth-Class three days ago and let you rot in  
>the brig for a month, but on a ship of only 83 people. You are the most<br>qualified to do the job you're in. I know that Captain Garrett of the Challenger  
>is on the hunt for someone with your background." He wanted to see Trip squirm<br>for a little longer before he told him the real reason he'd called him here.

"I don't want the _Challenger_, I want the _Enterprise_" Trip moved forward slightly  
>before stepping back and running a hand through his hair "So what if we're a<br>little too familiar with each other, your my best friend, I not asking you to  
>give me special treatment because of that!" This time Trip did move forward and<br>starting pacing lightly "You can't just send me away John, this has become home  
>for me, Confine me to quarters or whatever the hell you find a good punishment,<br>but for hells sake don't send me away" He didn't want to mention he couldn't  
>stand being away from Archer...not on a bad note like this...<p>

Turning off the computer screen with a tap of a button Archer stood up and  
>crossed his arms over his chest and bit his lip. It was a mannerism that Trip<br>would read all too well. It was one that Archer reserved for when he was having a  
>mental debate with himself. The Captain in him knew that the right thing to do<br>was to transfer Trip off the Enterprise and start fresh with someone new. But  
>Jonathan Archer the man on the other hand was screaming and begging for him to<br>simply let it go, and in the end that side won out he was not willing to end  
>over a decade of friendship on a bad note. Even so he had to make it look like<br>he was not giving in too easily. " Alright, you have managed to save yourself  
>form being booted off Enterprise. When we put in to Vulcan for the upgrades to<br>the impulse manifolds in a week's time." Archer held up his hand when he saw the  
>smile break out on his friends face. " However I am still seriously considering<br>demotion as a  
>possible punishment."<p>

"If you honestly find that best, I can't stop you, but you won't find anyone that  
>can work that warp drive like me sir, we both know this, ego or not, I'm the<br>best you'll ever get your hands on." Trip smirked slightly, then recomposed  
>himself, during which he realized he could've reworded that a bit different, but<br>hell, he meant it how it sounded. "Either way you go, you won't regret it sir."

Even in the face of demotion Trip was still cocky as ever Archer had to bite his  
>lip from keeping the bark of laughter that threatened to erupt from his throat<br>at bay. Instead he did allow his eyes to soften just slightly. " You know you  
>have the Sub-Commander to thank for this reprieve. T'Pol was the one that got me<br>to see that I was acting a little off, that and the fact that I have been a  
>bundle of nerves." Taking a deep breath John finally allowed a smile to pull at<br>the corners of his lips. " So help me Trip if you ever put me in a position like  
>that again I will kick your ass from the bow plating to the warp nacelles."<p>

Trip smiled finally "Really, it took a Vulcan to get you to talk to me again? I  
>promise you Captain I won't mess up like that again, as long as you promise to not<br>take friendship advise from a Vulcan again, I am not even sure they understand  
>the concept fully" Trip joked of course, he respected T'Pol, but Vulcans in<br>general were far too serious for his liking. "As for the ass kicking, I may even  
>let you, as long as you don't hit the face, then your fair game."<p>

John arched an eyebrow.. As he sat down once more and this time Porthos sensing  
>that his master was now in a better frame of mind jumped up to be petted and<br>curl up in his lap. " Trip, have a seat." he motioned to the bed. " You know  
>that I consider you one of my closest friends hell ever since Robinson, you and<br>I took the NX-Beta for that unauthorized flight during the Warp 2 trials I told  
>you that I'd want you at my side and had it not been for the Vulcan High Command<br>getting in the way you would have been my First Officer, not that T'Pol has not  
>been a wealth of help and guidance over the past year or so."<p>

Trip sat down with John "I know Captain, and trust me, I wouldn't want anyone else  
>as a commanding officer." Trip smiled to him "You not just my best friend, I<br>respect you, and that's hard to earn outta me, let alone you understand my jokes,  
>anyone else would've thought I was just insulting them by now."<p>

" Truth be told Trip..." Archer looked down his now prone canine as he allowed  
>his hand to scratch his belly. Porthos kept a watchful eye on Trip but was too<br>distracted at the moment to really move. John looked up again. " It's been too  
>long since I have had anyone really close to me. At the moment you are the only<br>thing that keeps me sane. I have had feelings for you... That is why this  
>situation with the Vissian's caused me to go into a total tailspin. I guess what<br>I am trying to say is that even if I wanted to I couldn't replace you or the  
>relationship that we share."<p>

Trip arched an eyebrow and nodded slightly "I don't think you could replace me  
>either John," Trip smirked "and I know what you mean about the right thing too,<br>that's me all the way as well." Trip smiled slightly and ruffled his hair again  
>"not to be weird or anything, but...Feelings is a very good word for what I<br>think is here."

Finally allowing himself to smile outright his teeth showing John gently picked  
>up Porthos and put him on the floor. He could tell that his beagle was less than<br>thrilled but still he trotted over to his mat in the corner. " If we were back  
>on Earth I'd say we should hit the 602 club and get shitfaced over a few pints<br>of beer. I could go for some of those fried mushrooms too." for once he was at a  
>loss for words. " Listen I don't want to damage our friendship, but damn it<br>Trip... It's been eating me alive for years always watching you but keeping my  
>distance. Then you and Natalie started seeing each other and I thought I'd lost<br>my chance altogether. I don't mind saying that when you got that Dear John  
>letter from her after we'd be in deep space for a month I was jumping up and<br>down inside."

"Is that so," Trip kept an even face "You saying I pitch your tent Captain?" Trips  
>face grew into one of the cockiest smirks John had ever seen, "Well I don't know<br>what to say to that Sir. First you're threating to send me away then you're saying  
>this, you're sending a poor countryside boy through loops"<p>

John loved when his friend's accent got thick. It was a classic response on the  
>younger man's part when he got flustered. " I was pissed off at you.. And<br>justifiably so. I wanted to hit you below the belt where I knew it would hurt you  
>most. What better way than to threaten to take Enterprise away from you. I know<br>your blood, sweat and tears are just as much part of those engines as the plasma  
>injectors or the bypass manifolds. I wanted you feel just for a moment how I<br>felt when I got that call from the Vissian Captain. I actually saw you go a few  
>shades of green when I brought up Duvall and Southerland' s files on the<br>computer."

"Now that's just sinister." Trip stood up and stood right in front of the other  
>man "You're lucky you're my friend, or I'd throttle you for playing such games with<br>my heart and engine bay." Trip winked and laughed, then "you're damned lucky,"

The way that Trip was standing brought his crotch to eye-level with John's face,  
>he was not sure for a moment he thought he could make definite bulge between the<br>Commander's legs. Looking up into his eyes he smiled coyly. " Is that a  
>hyper-spanner in your pocket or you just glad to see me?"<p>

"You dirty son of a..." Trip laughed and pushed John back sitting on his chest  
>as he did "Not sure this is proper protocol, but honestly Captain, I don't think<br>either of us care anymore" He reached behind him and knew he shocked John  
>slightly by just grabbing John's crotch firmly with a playful grin across his<br>face "Yep sure neither of us care no more"

John looked up at Trip for a moment. " One thing when we are in here or your  
>quarters form now on no more ranks. I am simply John and your Trip." He allowed<br>his hands to move to the other man's waist and encircle it. " I am pretty sure  
>that what we are about to do would raise a few eyebrows at Starfleet Command.<br>You are under my command after all?" He brought one hand up to the back of  
>Trip's neck and then with a swift move and all of his strength he shoved with<br>his other arm so that they toppled to the deck plating and Archer landed on top  
>he moved to pin Trip's arms with his hands over his head he brought his face<br>with in millimeters of his best friend's he was still not sure if he should just  
>out right kiss him. For once he was at a loss as to who should make the first<br>move.

Trip laughed softly, pushing up into a very deep kiss right away, pushing John  
>over and rolling them so he was on top again, keeping the above the head arm pin<br>going, he didn't break the kiss though as he pushed down deep into John.

John did his best to keep up with Trip's movement's and he was not about to  
>allow him to get the better of him just yet with his arms pinned for the moment<br>he realized while he was being kissed that his legs where still free. Closing  
>his eyes he wrapped his legs around the other man's waist and then squeezed hard<br>enough to knock the wind out of Trip slightly and stun him. " Nice try Trip.."  
>He grinned as he flipped back towards the bed. " Don't make me call Porthos in<br>to this.." John knew that his dog would more than likely lick Trip to death  
>rather than attack but even so it was good for a bit of comic relief.<p>

Trip didn't answer but instead tackled right back onto John, grabbing his legs  
>and spreading them as he smirked down at his best friend "Call all the help you<br>want John "He then bent down, testing john flexibility with that cocky grin again,  
>he was being rough, but he knew John could take it, had seen him take far worse<br>abuse. "It won't help you any against this!" And Trip started kissing him again,  
>while himself grinded against John's ass roughly.<p>

He could feel Trip's arousal against his ass as he ground in to him but the same  
>time he couldn't move in his current position he was in fact pinned. The only<br>thing he could think of was to bring one hand up and take hold of Trip's crotch  
>and squeeze hard and he was not willing to do that to his best friend.<p>

It was then that he actually heard growling coming from the direction of  
>Porthos' mat. Turning his head slightly towards the noise he could see his dog<br>was standing up with his hunches raised and his teeth showing. His dog actually  
>thought that he was in trouble. " Down boy.." he commanded trying to get the<br>dog's attention. Looking up at Trip he smirked. " You better watch your ass  
>Mister!"<p>

Trip let go and turns to Porthos "down boy, we're only playing.'" He smirked  
>watching the dog, last thing he needed was a trip to sickbay with a dog hanging<br>off his ass.

Archer moved so he could take his dog in his arms and calm him down. " I have  
>never seen him do that before with anyone. Well that is not true.. Silik comes<br>to mind." he could feel the dog was still tense. " Hey boy.. That's enough now.  
>Trip wasn't gonna hurt me.." John got up and moved to the small cooling unit<br>he'd had installed when the Enterprise was still in space dock and opened it.  
>Taking out a few small cubes of Cheddar cheese he closed it again. " Porthos..."<br>he called getting the dogs attention. " Here you go boy.." he threw the three  
>cubes in the air and watched as the dog scrambled for them all at once. Turning<br>back to Trip he grinned. " I think it was because we were on the floor, a move  
>to the bed might be in order." John started to undo his uniform allowing it to<br>fall to the floor and then kicked off his boots leaving him in his standard  
>issue civvies.<p>

Trip did the same and sitting on his knees, his erection has very obvious in  
>the blue trunk cuts. He was still smiling, like a boy on Christmas morning, it<br>was just part of Trip's charm, and right now, it was beaming through as he  
>stared at John "God your hotter then I imagined."<p>

" Hell you have seen me enough times in De-con.." John couldn't help the playful  
>fingertips that where now feather light on the sides of Trip's ribs. " But<br>thinking back I do recall you springing a hard on a few times. I just thought  
>that was due to the fact that you had to rub that gel one or more persons. What<br>is it with you boys from the south.. You all seem to be permanently hard and  
>ready to go.." his hands moved so that he could slide them up inside the leg<br>holes of Trip's underwear his fingertips coming in contact with his tight but  
>large sac. " I knew there was an advantage to being corn-fed.."<p>

Trip pushed John over, mounting him again. "It was because of the touching, but  
>you're hotter right now than before, because I'm on top of you, with a raging hard<br>on and very tempted to plug your mouth with it and show you corn-fed." The  
>cockiness rung as the young southern man spoke, it was something about the<br>accent the made it seem so playful even if the talk itself was dirty.

John gripped Trips ass with both hands and squeezed. " Not in my bed Mister." He  
>grinned and then heaved upwards and pinned Trip on his back one head diving in<br>to his underwear where it began to roughly tug at the hardness. " Stay down.."  
>He commanded. " His hand slipped down to hold the twin orbs in the sac just below<br>the other man's hardness. " Or I will make sure you can sing soprano in the  
>morning." John delighted in the way Trip was squirming under his touch. " Now I<br>will let you up but only so we can get undressed all the way.. Deal?" he  
>squeezed just a little harder to get Trips attention.<p>

"Deal, but I can't promise anything more than that." The look on Trip's face was  
>getting more and more playful. As they got up and he slipped out of his<br>underwear, he waited for John to do the same before pushing him back down and  
>laying over him.<p>

John groaned as he released his own hardness from the confines of his underwear  
>it had been far too long. He reached down so he could again tug at Trip's hard<br>on with one hand. He was not surprised to see that his best friend was uncut.  
>Circumcision was something that was only done for medical reasons in the 22nd<br>century.. Archer however was indeed cut. He'd had his foreskin removed as an  
>adult. He'd never liked it. However on Trip it was attractive as hell and he<br>took pleasure in teasing the skin back and forth over the head. " I want to suck  
>you.." he all but purred rolling his new lover on to his back and putting on<br>hand on his chest to keep him pinned he moved down so he could use his tongue to  
>lap at the sensitive head.<p>

Trip wanted to keep the older man under him, but the promise of a blow job  
>settled him right down, there was just something about that that sounded far<br>hotter than it should, maybe because it was his best friend saying it? Hell if  
>he could figure it out right now, he was too lost in his own set of emotions to<br>really care.

John continued playing, nibbling and sucking Trip for a long while, teasing him  
>to the brink of an orgasm a number of times and then pulling off at the last<br>second and then going back down on him again only to work him in to frenzy  
>once more. The Captain slipped two fingers into his mouth and then up inside<br>Trip ass where they zeroed in on his prostate and massaged it while he continued  
>to slide his mouth up and down his heavy shaft. But once again when he felt his<br>best friend getting close he stopped all stimulation and pulled off and took  
>his fingers out. He then sat back on his hunches and winked at Trip. " I think<br>that will be enough for now.." He reached over the edge of the bed and flung  
>Trips underwear at him. " I just thought of a suitable punishment for you... a<br>bad case of blue balls.."

Trip looked at the underwear and threw it aside, grabbing John around the neck  
>"Court martial me later" He said as he pushed John onto his back and mounting<br>him between his legs like earlier. He bent John up and started to rim him, he  
>knew the older man was clean, Starfleet was like any military, hygiene was<br>drilled in to them from the very first day at the Academy . He licked as rough  
>as he kissed, and held John's legs with a force that dared John to argue with<br>him, Trip was lost in the lust that was building between him and the other man,  
>the object of his wants and desires.<p>

John was lost in the sudden invasion of his most private of places by the other  
>man's tongue it had been years since anyone had done this to him and now that it<br>was happening he was clawing the sheets with his fingernails. " Oh fuck.." he  
>panted. " You're going to pay for this..." his green eyes all but rolling back in<br>his head. When he tried to speak again all he could muster was a deep throated  
>groan that bubbled up out of him as a hand moved to tangle in Trip's hair.<p>

Trip stopped and looked at him with that country boy grin "Not before you do  
>John." And with a wink he bent in to suck on John's nipple before pushing into<br>him, just the head of his dick, letting the older man adjust to it "Damn you're  
>tight!" The accent rung through again "You're going to love this once you adjust,<br>I swear." He said before slowly pushing in again, his own hand holding the back  
>of John's head, for comfort as his friend adjusted to the sensation of being<br>fucked.

John let out a pained yelp in all the years that he'd been sexually active he'd  
>never allowed another man to do this to him. All of sudden his feelings of<br>respect for Trip deepened into something akin to love... Looking up in to those  
>baby blue eyes and that intense look of concentration creasing in his brow he<br>allowed his hands to rest on his now sweat slick forearms as his legs wrapped  
>instinctively around his slim waist. His eyes said it all. He was ready for Trip<br>to take him, he gave a subtle nod just in case the message wasn't clear.

Trip looked down on him his gaze playful, but not as cocky, after all he was on  
>top, the grin wasn't needed now. He then started to thrust in and out and a slow<br>pace before speeding up slowly until he felt the resistance lessen slightly,  
>then he started to ride John like he was sure John though country boys fucked,<br>he didn't want to disappoint after all.

John held on for the ride not braking eye contact with Trip even with the sweat  
>that was now dripping down his forehead and stinging his eyes he didn't want let<br>go for even a second. " God.. Give it to me.." he manages to pant out loud. "  
>Fuck me harder.." John could feel himself losing the battle with his body. He<br>was gonna shoot any second and when he felt Trip chance his angle of thrust so  
>that his prostate was being rubbed and nudged everything dissolved into a bright<br>super-nova of light behind his eyes. His face contorted in a grimace of pleasure  
>as he came without even touching himself. His body going tight as he shot hard<br>and long between their two bodies. When he finally came down form the orgasmic  
>high he felt like he was floating on a cloud and all of his energy had escaped<br>him

Trip held him there as he fucked him a bit harder before pulling out, after all  
>he wasn't sure about cumming inside of John how he would feel about that, so he<br>pulled out and leaned back just enough to shoot over them as well, panting he  
>stared down at John and smiled "Damn, just think, we could've already been doing<br>this if either of us had wised up!"

John pulled Trip down with a weak hand and kissed him gently on both cheeks then  
>his forehead. " I have wanted you since the first day I saw you... I never in my<br>life thought that'd find someone that completes me. I'm never letting you  
>go.." John knew that he was being a little over emotional at the moment. It was<br>then that it struck him like a phase-pistol on stun. He turned away from Trip  
>and bit his lip as he breathed deeply for a moment. " You were the<br>first..."

"I figured, you were really tight" Trip laid down over John and kissed his  
>forehead this time "No worries, I feel the same way right now, and don't worry, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon" <p>


End file.
